


Bulletproof

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim thinks that Blair can't take care of himself as a cop.  Well, that's what Blair thinks anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bulletproof

Bulletproof - Patt  
Blair was working by Jim's side as usual. The only problem Blair was having was with Jim and how he handled them working together. Jim was going to have to get a hold of his over protectiveness and get it under control. Two weeks before, Jim had shoved Blair down to the floor when a gunman had turned on them. Mind you, Blair had a great score in shooting. He could have taken this man down easily but Jim didn't think twice. He shoved Blair down and lay across him while he shot at the suspect. Then last week the same thing happened again. Except, that this time Jim was almost hurt. Blair truly believed that Jim was not listening to him at all. It was time to go to Simon. 

Blair walked into the bullpen and knocked on Simon's door. Simon called out, "Come on in, Sandburg. It must be something if you're knocking and waiting." Simon was standing there holding a cup of hot coffee for Blair when he entered the room. Blair took it from him gratefully and sat down in front of Simon's desk. 

"Where's your partner, Sandburg?" Simon asked. 

"Oh, I'm sure he's out getting shot somewhere because he thinks he's fucking bulletproof," Blair spat out. 

"Whoa, Sandburg, what's going on? What am I missing here?" 

"Simon, for two weeks now he's been shoving me aside thinking I can't handle things. He jumps in the way of bullets. I want you to talk to him for me. I've talked until I'm blue in the face." 

"Sandburg, I think this might be a more personal thing than a working thing. What do you think?" Simon asked. 

"Well, then I want to be partnered with someone else. I'm not joking, Simon. I'm pissed off. I'm tired of eating the pavement while Jim gets the suspect. Poor Sandburg can't defend himself." 

"Sandburg, I doubt that he thinks like that. You might be blowing it all out of proportion. Why don't you talk to him again and see what he says." 

"I have a better idea, Simon, how about you call him in here and ask him why he shoved me to the ground and got on top of me twice in the last two weeks," Blair said almost daring Simon. 

"Fine, Sandburg, sit down." Simon picked up his phone, called Rhonda, and asked her to find Jim and send him in. 

About ten minutes later Jim knocked on Simon's door. "Come on in, Ellison," Simon called out. 

Jim walked in, saw the pissed look on Blair's face and knew that he was in trouble. "What's up, Sir?" 

"Sit down, Jim. I need to ask you a few things. First, why did you knock Sandburg down two weeks ago and cover him with your body?" 

"Simon, give me a break. I already told Blair that I'm having a hard time controlling those old feelings of protecting him." 

"See Sandburg. I told you he had a reason," Simon stated. 

"Simon, that isn't a reason. He has to stop this. It's been two weeks and it's fucking embarrassing. The other cops are all laughing at me. I'll never get any respect at this rate. I want a transfer to either a new department or a new partner." 

Jim and Simon both stood there with mouths hanging open as Blair walked out of Simon's office. Simon looked at Jim and said, "Do you want to tell me what the fuck that's all about?" 

"Hell if I know, Sir. I don't know what's wrong with him. I'm used to him being an observer. It's going to take a few weeks to get that under our belts. He can't up and leave now." 

"Well, I don't know how to tell you this, Ellison, but he already told me what he wants. Now, I have to follow his wishes." 

"Sir, just give me a week to get more used to having him around as a partner. Then things will calm down," Jim practically begged. 

"Well, Jim, I'm not the one you have to convince. That would be Sandburg. Talk to him and have him talk to me." 

Jim got up and said, "Thanks, Simon. I'll go and take him to lunch now. I promise, we'll talk." 

When Jim got to Blair's desk, Blair looked up and said, "What?" 

"I'd like to take you to lunch and talk to you about a few things," Jim said not looking Blair in the eye. 

"Fine and then we come back and I get partnered with someone else. This has to stop, Jim. I mean it." 

"I'll do whatever you say after we have our talk." Jim said as they made their way to the stairwell. Walking down the stairs, Jim didn't really notice anyone or anything; he was busy looking at Blair. Blair saw this and was wondering what was up with Jim. He was almost zoning on watching him. "Jim, what in the hell are you doing?" 

"What do you mean?" Jim asked innocently. 

"You're watching me like a hawk. Is this your idea of letting me get out from under your wing? Because if it is, this isn't going to work, man." 

"I'm sorry. Let's go to that new deli place down the street. Is that all right with you, Blair?" 

"Yeah, that's great. Sounds good to me." 

They walked down the street talking and Jim said, "Blair, I need to tell you something." 

"So tell," Blair said back. 

"I'm having feelings towards you and I don't know where I'm supposed to aim them. I feel like I need to protect you, but it's not because I think you can't handle yourself. It's because I don't seem to want you to." 

They were standing outside the deli when he finished and Blair looked in the window before he answered and said, "Jim, call for backup. There's a holdup in progress." 

Jim grabbed Blair's arm and said, "Wait a minute, Blair. Wait for me." Jim called on his cell phone for backup knowing it wouldn't be long because it was only two blocks away. They were dealing with very stupid robbers and they were the scariest kind. 

Jim and Blair walked into the shop and went up to the counter. As if they didn’t notice a thing. The man that was being robbed recognized them and sighed in relief. The robber still had his gun out and said, "What are you looking at them for. Keep getting that money and that food." 

"Can I wait on these customers first so they won't think something's going on?" The owner asked. 

"Fine, but hurry up," The idiot robber said. 

Jim was thinking, _what kind of an idiot lets the owner go and wait on customers in the middle of a robbery? We're dealing with a total nutcase, simple as that. We really need to be careful of this one. I'm keeping Blair away from him for sure_. 

Jim and Blair moved up to the counter and the owner said, "Hey, Jim. What's new?" 

"Not much, Sol, what's new with you?" Jim said trying to get something from him. 

The guy decided it wasn't a good idea to let him talk to these two guys and said, "Get away from them, Mister. Right now. Do it or I'll kill everyone in here." 

Jim started to turn and Blair said, "Remember to not be a hero, man. We've got backup coming. Let's let them do their jobs too." 

Jim leaned down to Blair and kissed his lips, softly and gently, and Blair backed away and said, "Jim? What the hell was that?" 

"I told you outside that I had feelings for you," Jim said defiantly.

"You never said that kind of feelings," Blair said. 

The robber was getting pissed off that his gun didn't intimidate these two men in any way. They seemed to have an argument going on. The short one was walking away from the taller one and getting more pissed off by the moment. He looked at the owner and said, "Tell those guys to keep it down or I'll kill the small dude." 

Even though it was whispered Jim heard him and he walked over in front of Blair. Blair kept moving away from him. "Man, what are you doing now? He said something about me? Why are you following me around here and standing in front of me?" 

"Blair, come on, calm down. I need you to get your emotions under control here," Jim said trying to remain calm. 

Jim heard the robber cock his gun and Jim turned to the robber and said, "You got a problem, you stupid prick?" 

Just like that, the robber shot Jim in the chest. Jim had hoped he'd take him off guard he never planned to get himself shot. Fuck... 

Blair went down to the floor, pretending he was worried about Jim, even though he wanted to kill him right now. Then he pulled his gun out and said, "Freeze, Cascade Police. If you're smart, you'll drop it right now." 

"Well, fuck...," The robber said as he gave his gun to the owner. 

Brown, Rafe, Joel and Conner all came in the front door at that moment and Blair said, "Could you get that guy cuffed, I have to stop the bleeding here. Someone please call an ambulance," Blair ordered. 

Blair got down on the floor and started taking his shirt off to push into the bullet wound and he didn't say a word to Jim. Jim could hear Blair's heart beating excessively hard. Jim knew that it was his fault. It never should have happened. He didn't want that guy to shoot Blair. Therefore, if he had to die, than at least he would know that Blair was still alive and safe. 

As Blair pushed down on Jim's chest to try to stop the blood, he whispered, "Jim, please don't leave me, okay?" 

Jim realized at that moment that Blair was scared. Jim held Blair's hand and said, "Chief, I love you." Then Jim passed out. 

The paramedics came in right then and took over and pushed Blair into the waiting arms of his Major Crime friends. 

"He'll be fine, Blair. Don't you worry," Joel said. 

"Sandy, things will work out. They always do." Connor said. 

Blair walked up to the guy that shot him and said, "Did you say something about shooting one of the customers or something?" 

"I told the owner I was going to shoot you but that cop never could have heard that," The idiot said. 

Blair turned back to Jim being worked on and screamed at him. "Ellison, you fucking wake up right now." 

Jim opened his eyes and stared at Blair. "I asked you not to do it. This is the last straw. I'm not your partner any longer. That's it Jim," Blair said as he walked out of the diner. 

Everyone from MC stood there in shock as Jim was saying, “Blair...Blair...Blair...” 

!!!!!

Blair rushed back to the bullpen and sat down. Connor came and said, "Sandy, want to go downstairs and get a clean shirt on? You're covered in blood." 

"Like I care, Connor. My partner was just shot because he thinks I can't fucking take care of myself and you want me to change my shirt? I don't think so." Blair ranted as he walked past her. 

She grabbed him and pulled him into her arms and said, "Sandy, he needs you up at the hospital. He was really upset that you left him." 

Blair started shaking and said, "Jesus, what if he dies, Connor?" 

"Let's get you cleaned up and then we'll go wait at the hospital. Joel went with him and told Jim that I'd bring you up to the hospital." 

"Okay, Jim's got some things in his locker that I could wear. I'll go and shower and change," Blair said, as he walked down to the locker room. 

"Blair, just clean up and change, no time for a shower. We need to get to the hospital," Connor pointed out. 

"All right, Connor. I can do that," Blair said, as he washed up and took the bloody things off his body and threw them all in the trash. 

!!!!!

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Joel was trying to calm Jim down. He kept calling out for Blair. Joel knew that Connor could get Blair to come to the hospital but he hoped it would be soon. 

The doctor took over and made everyone leave the examining room. He was getting Jim ready for surgery, but Jim was fighting him every step of the way. 

The doctor walked out and said, "Who do I talk to about Detective Ellison?" 

Simon stepped forward and said, "I'm Captain Simon Banks, you can talk to me. I'm not only his boss, but also his friend." 

"Well, we can't get anything to work on him. He has so many drugs in him right now and he still won't pass out. That's a big problem because we need to do surgery and we sure as hell can't do it on him while he’s awake." 

"Doctor, there's someone coming any minute now that might be able to help you with it. Please try to keep Jim stable until he gets here," Simon begged. 

"Well, it had better be soon because he's lost too much blood and the bullet is lodged in his lung. We need to get in there before it moves and kills him." 

As he was saying this Blair walked into the ER waiting room and Simon said, "Blair, they can't get Jim to sleep for the surgery." 

"Doctor, I'll tell you about this on the way. I need to see him right now." Blair ordered as he pulled the doctor along taking complete control. 

When they walked into the room, Jim said, "Chief, please. Please listen to me." 

"No man, you listen to me for a change. You're going to be fine, Jim. You need to turn down the dial right now. I need you to focus on my voice and I'll talk to you the whole time you're in surgery. If nothing else, I'll read from a book. Do you understand me?" Blair asked. 

"Yes, thanks for coming back, Chief. Thank you. I love you," Jim whispered. 

Blair leaned down and kissed Jim on the lips to the surprise and shock of the doctor and said, "Jim, we're going to have a lot to discuss when you wake up. Now I want you to focus on my voice and go into a zone until I tell you to come out." 

Just like that, Jim was out. The doctors and nurses turned to Blair and said, "Okay, you know what you're doing. Come with us." 

The entire way up to surgery, Blair talked to Jim. During surgery, Blair continued to talk to Jim. The nurses brought in books for Blair to read, they knew that Jim was focusing on Blair's voice and he had to keep talking. The surgery took about six hours. It was much worse than they expected. Once it was done, Blair continued to talk to Jim so that he could rest without all the pain. 

Finally, about 12 hours after the surgery, Blair had to stop. He was getting hoarse. He said, "Jim, I want you to come back to me now. Remember that there will be pain and to dial that pain dial down, but I'm here to help you." 

Jim's eyes opened and he said, "Chief, thank you. I knew you could do it." 

"Go to sleep, Jim." Blair said and sat down in a chair and went to sleep himself. The doctor came in first thing in the morning and said, "He's doing really well. He'll be able to recover this time. Next time he might not be so lucky. He needs to take a little more care in running into these bullets." 

"I'll talk to him about it, Doctor. I could not agree with you more," Blair said sadly. 

Once he found out that Jim was doing fine Blair went home and he never came back to the hospital. On the third day Jim asked Simon, "So has anyone seen him?" 

"Yeah, Jim we've all seen him. He's put in for a transfer. You've pissed him off for the last time," Simon stated, angrily. 

"Simon, could you ask him to come one more time?" Jim pleaded. 

"I already asked him, Jim. He said no. He wanted to make a clean break. He moved from the loft, too," Simon said, trying to break it to him easily considering he was going home tomorrow. 

Jim sat there all stoic looking and told Simon he wanted to be alone. Simon totally understood. Simon left him to grieve all by himself. 

Connor walked in at that moment and Simon asked her to keep an eye on Jim, but to give him space. She agreed to this and walked Simon to the elevator. 

!!!!!

The next morning Connor was helping Jim get dressed to go home and Jim asked, "Will Blair be there at all or did he already leave?" 

"I don't know Jim. I truly don't know. I hope he's there. I know you want him to be, but just in case, I'll be there to help until you're up to doing things by yourself." 

!!!!!

Arriving at the loft Jim could hear the silence as soon as they walked in. Everything seemed different. It didn't look that different, but it was. There was no heartbeat for Jim to listen to. He needed that sound to help him sleep and breathe. _God, Ellison, you fucked up big time. You'll never get a second chance._

Jim lay down on the sofa and said, "Connor, I'd really like to just be alone, all right?" 

"Jim, I don't know if that's a good idea." Connor answered. 

“Well, that's tough because I really want to be alone. Thanks for your help but I can take it from here," Jim said, as he walked her to the door. 

Once he closed the door, Jim sat down on the sofa and tried to figure out what he'd do. He didn't want another partner. Too bad, he hadn't treated Blair better to start with. He didn't want to off himself because he was so not into pain, and worried about not doing it right the first time. What if he missed? What would he do without his roommate, his life, and his love? 

Jim sat there with his face in his hands and thought about everything he had done. He missed Blair more than breathing itself. He continued thinking and lay back on the sofa until all he could see was the ceiling, the empty cold ceiling. "Blair...Blair...Blair..." Slowly, Jim slipped into a zone. 

!!!!!

There was a hand touching his face. It felt like Blair's hand. He thought he heard Blair's heartbeat but knew he must be dreaming. That's it, he must be asleep. He just hung on to the dream Blair's chest. 

"Jim, it'll be all right. I'm not going to leave you. I'm sorry. I was angry. I thought that if I pulled away from you it would make things easier, but it's not. I miss you so much." 

Jim just held on tight, hoping he wasn’t dreaming. This really was his Blair. He could smell him now. His wonderful earthy scent. The one that made Jim hard when he would be lying up in his bed at night. He could feel him. Blair was much stronger than he looked. He was holding on to Jim like it was his last chance. Jim finally realized that Blair loved him too. The next thing he knew he woke up to an empty loft. He was still on the sofa but he was covered up. He had Blair's scent all over the cover. All over him. Blair surrounded him even if he wasn't in the room or the loft. 

Jim got up off the sofa to get some coffee. He could smell it heating. Blair was indeed his angel. He drank the first cup of coffee and felt like he could make it through the day. The pain was hardly even there. Again, that was thanks to Blair. He helped him get those dials under control. 

When Blair walked through the door he walked up to Jim and said, "How you doing this morning, tough guy?" 

"I feel like a million bucks. Thanks to a certain Guide, friend and hopefully lover," Jim said, smiling. 

"I talked to your doctor this morning and we have to wait two weeks to do anything. Yeah, I'm going to be your lover. In the meantime I'm going to make you suffer big time. You're going to watch me come daily." 

Jim groaned, already hard. "That's okay, I totally understand, Blair," Jim said apologetically. 

"We have a lot of things to cover in the next two weeks, Jim. If you don't listen to me you won't be getting any sex...ever," Blair said, while pacing in front of Jim. 

"I understand, Chief. I do," Jim said with his head hanging. 

Blair stopped in front of Jim and pulled his head up and kissed his lips. "Always remember that I love you. No matter how mad I am. I love you." 

"I'll try," Jim said breathing hard.   
"Now, come and sit down on the sofa and we'll start our talks. We're going to have them every day for two weeks. When I'm certain that you understand what's expected of you then we'll move on to the next step," Blair said. 

"I'm willing to do anything, Chief." 

They both sat down on the sofa and Blair kissed him again and said, "The first thing you have to learn is that you're not bulletproof. When you get that, we'll be a lot better off." 

"I'm ready to listen," Jim said. 

And listen he did. Blair was going to teach Jim who the boss was. Jim was willing to be taught just about anything to let Blair know that he wasn't bulletproof. 

The end


End file.
